


Fishing at Midnight

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The group is one short, again.
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Fishing at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-July 2005.

Sora laughed. Yet again their usual group was one member short. It was becoming a pattern, he noted, glancing behind him as the five of them walked together. Usually the sixth, the smallest and youngest of the lot, followed behind him.

Unsure whether the young blond had a crush or just a case of hero worship, Sora didn’t care. Usually everyone fawned over Riku - he even found himself doing it on occasion - so it was nice that for once Riku wasn’t the center of someone’s attention.

"Again?" Selphie asked, bouncing backwards a couple of steps before tripping over her jumprope and nearly knocking Kairi over as well.

"I can’t help that his mom is so strict," Sora said, letting his wooden sword fall to his side for just a moment. "Or that Zell is such a trouble-maker."

"Is it true he got caught sneaking out to go fishing with you at midnight?" Kairi asked, smiling sweetly and holding off a giggle.

"Not midnight."

"He’s a crazy one," Wakka commented. "He’ll just get worse. We’ll all have some fun when he gets out!"

Riku shook his head. "And then he’ll get right back grounded. We’ll never have even teams."

"Like you wouldn’t want it that way - he nearly cleaned your clock last time," Tidus interjected.

Sora snickered, flipping his wooden sword from one hand to the other as they all kept walking. Still, he couldn’t keep his mind from his springy young friend. Sora certainly did want him with them.

And besides, as much as he liked Riku, Sora didn’t really think he’d mind watching the mighty fall at least once.


End file.
